Talk:BabyDow Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- I, a member of Babydow, find that describing 4-10 year olds as "childish" is somewhat offensive to me. I can understand that someone of age four to eight is probably immature at times(Some more than others) but the way you put it seems almost stereotypical. How do know that every Babydow user aged 4-10 deleted your edits or whatever? Your sarcasm also doesn't amuse me. Even though I myself am ten years old(I am not lying), I see myself to be quite mature. I am by no means trying to offend you but I really do wish you handled this issue a bit better. And you think 4-10 year olds aren't mature. I find that some of the comments on this page are terrible. I think that the admins chose the right disission in temporarily shutting down editing so they could clean up the vadelism made by immiture users. While some say that it is immiture itself to close it down, when reading the comments, you underminning your own arguement. I agree that most children who use this wikia page do not cause the damage, and blaming just that age group is wrong, yet after reading the page, I find no such comment. I strongly advise that you read over what you have put before publishing it, for you may be going against your own arguement. ' 20:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Georgina, age 12' Does 11 year old count in the 4-10 year old range? I have done minor edits and that is my age. 20:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to be offensive but I think you're acting more childish by shouting and blocking everyone. You r being more immature blocking this page for a year and 1 thing im not immature im the big one o so 8-10 year olds arent imature ok Minor edits aren't so bad, its the people who decide to write things such as "babies don't get older than three, which sucks and makes babydow gay" that ruin it for us. We intended for this site to be a nice little help site, that people could add little bits to - instead, the few immature people there are out there vandalise it and ruin it for the rest of you. As it stands now, noone can edit it apart from us admins. Thats life; there are always the odd few people that ruin something special for everyone else. We'll have to see how it goes. '[[User:Peedie pixie|''Peedie pixie]] 11:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC)' Me again :) Would it be alright if one 1. Registered for an account and B. Told you on a talk page, babydow pm or something, would you change to edit it if it was correct? 20:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be better, its not the people who edit it properly who are the problem though, its the ones who abuse the privilege. Thooough .. "me again" doesn't mean anything, you need to specify just who you are xP Post on my talk page, or PM me on babydow (If you do that, mention the wikia ;]) [[User:Peedie pixie|Peedie pixie]] 20:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey... When will the ban be lifted? And why didn't they just ban the people who violated this place? 22:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I find closing this website and the manner in which you did so childish and sterotypical. How do you know it was all younger users that had vandalized the site? Illiteratacy does not account for age, I know 'mature 12 year olds' who tlk lik dis. You could have done this in a much more polite and professional way. For example, Dear Babydow Wiki readers, Due to vandalism of the site, we will be taking a temporary shut down. We are sorry for any inconveinces. Kindest Regards, Babydow Wiki team You could have also limited the entire site to editing with an account only, editing with permission only, or admin editing only. -I understand you have been "closed" for over a year now, I just hope you have changed.- ALL OF YOUS SHUT THE F UP AND STOP FITTING OK YOU IMUNTURE EDITS STOP YOUR SHIT OK GROW UP YOU BUNCH OF BABIES I PLAY BABYDOW AND NO ITS NOT A STUPID SITE '''This is what I mean when I say that there are just those few people who ruin it for us. Why do you swear when you could just make a poliet, yet correctly worded letter. Why do you shout when people pay more attention when you just talk. No=one said that it was a stupid site, and no-one here is a baby. If you have not noticed, we are all talking in a manner that is both respectful and full of power.' I hope you reconcideder your language. I have not deleated the comment so others can take it as an example of a porly thought out message, put in during a heated moment. ' 17:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Georgina, age 12' When will it be opened again? We can still edit everything apart from the home page, by the way. 18:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) why did babydow close on the 30th of june? Does anyone know? hi i was a user of babydow i remember the site after year or two so when i look to play the site i was sadden tot see it was taking down will it ever be back and if not will you guys be selling the site P.S my mother and i use dto love this site cause it's child 03:44, June 29, 2016 (UTC)